The Child of the Eagle
by RavenPuffsUnited
Summary: Follow young Adler Summers as he embarks on the scariest adventure of his life- starting his first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dark Lord has been defeated but there still lies many secrets within the walls of Hogwarts, and he's destined to find them with his friend Bronwyn by his side.
1. Chapter 1

**The Child of the Eagle**

The warm spring air swept over the city of London. Everyone was enjoying hot cups of cider and tea in different cafes. One couple walked hand in hand down Winchester Street. The sun had begun to set and people were heading home after a long day's work. Children had emerged from their homes to get a few more hours of play time in before bed. The time had come when the mysterious murders and disappearances had ceased, peace and calm was restored to the area. The news had reported that The Boy Who Lived had successfully defeated The Dark Lord in the end. Families were able to enjoy their lives once more and not fear the worst. No one would forget the day that Harry Potter had won the war.

Twenty-three year old Leonard Summers had set down his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on his coffee table. His wife Helen had brought him a hot cup of tea. "Anything good in today's paper, Leo?" She asked giving him a kiss on his forehead. His shaggy dirty blond hair had always gotten in the way of her forehead kisses. "Nothing new, if that's what you're asking." He smirked at her and took a sip of his tea. Leonard and Helen had met each other in their second year of schooling at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They hadn't met until it was Christmas break. Leonard was eating breakfast the day before Christmas when he saw a pretty girl with jet black shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She walked over and asked Leonard if she could sit down at the table with him. Leonard, not used to talking to girls, nodded his head. After a few days of talking and getting to know each other, Leonard, a Gryffindor, discovered Helen was in Ravenclaw. When school let out for holidays and summer they had sent each other owls to keep in touch. In their fifth year, Leonard had sent an owl to Helen's parents asking if it would be okay for him to go home with her to meet them during Christmas break. They had sent him an owl agreeing and told him they couldn't wait to meet him. By the time their seventh year had come to an end, Leonard had asked Helen to marry him. She had told him no. For her, seventeen was much too early to be engaged. Helen told him that if he wanted to marry her that they both had to have steady jobs and had a decent home to live in. By the time they turned twenty-one, they had steady jobs, he was working for the Ministry of Magic and she was working as a Librarian for muggles. Leonard had also purchased a flat in London that was a surprise gift for Helen.

"How's our little one doing?" Leonard asked as he took a bite of buttered toast that was cooling on his plate. Helen rubbed her stomach gently as she spoke. "He should be here any day now. The doctor says we need to be packed and ready to go to the hospital at a moment's notice." Leonard got up and put his plate in the sink. He walked over to Helen and pulled her close to him, giving her a gentle kiss. Then he leaned down and kissed the top of her bulbous stomach. "Well, if we need to be packed in a moment's notice, let's not waste time then." He said as he pulled out his wand. He walked into the living room and headed up the stairs. She went over to the table and pulled out her wand from out of the bun in her hair. With a wave, Leonard's teacup had floated its way to the sink and the newspaper found its way to the recycle bin. The table cloth had folded itself up neatly and put itself away in the closet. When Leonard came down stairs the kitchen was cleaned up except for a puddle on the floor where Helen had just been standing. "Helen, I think you missed a spot." He said pointing to the spot under her. She gave him a stern look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She waited. "Oh m'gosh! Let's go!" She laughed when he realized what the puddle meant. "It's about time he got here!" Leonard said as he grabbed the backpack he had just packed for their trip. "Now, you have everything we need right?" Helen inquired before they left for the hospital. "Darling, I have both of our dressers in here plus the babies, just to be safe."

They arrived at the hospital in ten minutes. "I hate that we can't apparate here. It would have been a lot quicker." Leonard complained as they got out of a taxi car. "Shut up, and hand the man his fare!" Helen scolded at him, "I swear, if this child is as whiney as you, I have no idea what I'm going to do." Leonard handed the taxi driver ten pounds and thanked him. He walked swiftly with Helen towards the doors, before grabbing her a wheelchair. "If this wasn't an emergency I would totally challenge you to a race in these." He whispered in her ear as he wheeled her up to the counter. "You're such a child." She said playfully. After about thirty minutes, Helen had gotten situated into her hospital gown and into her bed, while Leonard sat patiently in the chair beside her bed. Helen shimmied her weight around so she could look at him. "Can you believe that by tomorrow, we're going to be parents?" she smiled gleefully. Leonard looked at her. He saw how bright her eyes were, this was the reason he had fallen for her. He loved seeing her happy like this, he wanted to make her happy forever and always. Nothing could stop that from happening. He smiled back at her, "Do you think maybe we should call our parents and tell them that they're about to be grandparents in a few hours?" Helen's eyes widened. "I can't believe we forgot to call them!" she cried. Leonard reached over and held her hand. "I'll go call them, I'll be out in the hall if you need me. I love you so much." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand, then went to call his parents and hers.

As soon as Leonard left the room, Helen could felt like something wasn't right. She pressed the call button that the nurse had handed her not ten minutes ago. The nurse ran into the room and saw the look of panic in Helen's eyes. "What's the matter, M'dear?" She checked all of Helen's vitals as well as the babies. "Everythin is all well and accounted for lass, shouldn't worry about a thing." The nurse winked at Helen and Helen started sobbing. "Oh my, my. Whatchu crying for?" she turned around and sat on the corner of Helen's bed. "This is your first one ain' he?" Helen nodded. "You might go through a difficult time after he comes, but it'll get better. I remember when I had me first." The nurse looked at something on the wall, "she was a fighter me daughter. Stayed in for twelve hours longer than I wanted her too." She picked up a box of tissues and handed Helen a handful. "My lad, strapping little one he was. Came out right on time. Just when his mum wanted. Always been a mommas boy he 'as." Helen calmed down as the nurse kept talking. Once the nurse was certain Helen was fine she left and Helen was all alone. All she could think about was Leonard and their unborn child.

"Alright mum, see you in a little while." Leonard hung up the phone at the desk and sighed. In a few hours' time, he would be a father to a little boy. A son he always wanted to have, to continue his family's male legacy of all the men getting into Gryffindor. Of course, he'd teach him the other stuff too, the things that Helen would want him to be raised on. Her Ravenclaw traits. Their son would get a taste of both worlds. Leonard couldn't be prouder, he walked into Helen's room and saw her laying there reading one of her books. He could tell she had been crying because her face was puffy and red. "Helen? Is everything okay?" he asked her as he sat down in the arm chair next to her bed. She looked up from her book and smiled at him. "Just a bit of a panic attack, the wonderful nurse that we have helped me get through it though." Leonard smiled nervously and reached for her hand. "Everything is going to be okay. When he gets here, we'll be a complete family. How much better can our lives get having him in our lives now?" He saw a trace of a smile on her lips. Helen reached down and rubbed her stomach. She knew for sure now that whatever it was she was panicking over had resided and that she would be alright in the end.

An hour later Leonard and Helen's newborn son lay in his bed in the nursery of the hospital. Adler Summers had been born on the day Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort. News spread nationwide across the wizarding world as owls flew here to there sending letters to important members of the Ministry. Leonard read his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in the lobby of the hospital. He had went to go get coffee and found a copy sitting on the counter next to the coffee pot. He couldn't believe that someone so young had defeated one of the most powerful wizards of the time. The dark times were over and new beginnings could start again. Adler wouldn't be raised in fear, but with love. Leonard ran to the room that Helen was in, she had just finished feeding Adler and was putting him back in the bassinet. "Harry Potter has defeated You-Know-Who!" Helen smiled widely. "That's wonderful! Such a brave young man to do so, no wonder he was chosen for Gryffindor." She covered Adler up and sat back down on her bed. "I remember hearing Professor McGonagall announce his name when they did the first years sorting's in our sixth year. You were so ecstatic to find out he was in your house." Helen smiled at Leonard. Leonard sat down next to her in the armchair by the bed. "That year, was certainly a crazy one for all of us." They reminisced on the year when Harry Potter had begun his journey in Hogwarts. "Thanks to Dumbledore we won the house cup." Leonard stated. "You mean, because of Neville Longbottom's bravery in standing up to his friends, Dumbledore awarded him ten points, which put Gryffindor in the lead above Slytherin." Helen remarked. "I can never win with you can I?" Leonard questioned playfully. "For as long as we are married and I am alive, I will always win. You've known this from the beginning. It's just who I am darling." Helen laid down and pulled the blanket over her. "Adler is asleep, I'm going to get some rest. Check in on my parents for me please." Leonard got up and kissed Helen on the forehead. He went over and made sure that the blankets that Adler were wrapped in were secure and gave him a kiss on the forehead as well. Then he went to go call their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Six-year-old Adler Summers and his father, Leonard, played in the garden while Helen cleaned the house. It was the middle of June, and everyone was either inside or out to the loch. Helen had enchanted the dishes to wash themselves. The laundry was folding itself neatly into a pile, and Adler's toys in the den were putting themselves away neatly. Leonard's owl, Venus, sat on her perch watching Helen move about the house, hooting as she walked by waiting for a treat. "You don't need a bloody treat you're just sitting there!" Helen yelled at her and threw a mackerel. Venus caught it midair and flew about the room. "I have no idea why you're so anxious to go out right now, its midday." Helen walked into the kitchen as the last of the dishes was being dried by a towel. The plate floated into the cabinet and the door closed just as Leonard and Adler walked in. "Helen, my love, Adler may or may not have fallen off his bicycle. I tried enchanting it so it wouldn't fall over, but he's just got a scratch on his chin." Adler peered around his father's leg to look at his mother. "Adler, my boy, come here and let mummy see your scratch." Adler slowly walked over to Helen and held his head high up so she could see. His baby blue eyes were still watery from where he had been crying. Helen smiled at him and gave his chin a kiss. "There, now my sweet prince, would you like a snack while watching the telly?" Adler smiled at his mother and nodded his head. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and headed for the sitting room to watch his programs. Helen looked at Leonard, "Why would you enchant his bicycle in this neighborhood? There are muggles around! Seriously Leonard, sometimes I don't think you use that brain of yours." Leonard stepped towards his wife, "If we didn't live in a muggle neighborhood and lived somewhere like Godrics Hollow we wouldn't have any issues Helen. Sometimes I don't think you take my ideas into consideration." Helen lowered her voice, "I didn't want Adler growing up being surrounded by the wizarding community. I wanted him to grow up believing muggles aren't different from us." "But they are different, Helen," Leonard pointed at the house next door and exclaimed, "we're bloody wizards! We aren't like these people." With a violent flick of the wrist, he used his wand to conjure up the afternoon tea. "I'll bring Adler his tea." A small tray had appeared with a small plate of crumpets. Adler's favorite tea was in a small teacup as well. "Leviosa." He flicked his wand and the tray levitated over the table. Leonard walked the tray into the sitting room where Adler was laying on the floor with his head in his hands as a cartoon was playing on the television. Leonard lowered the tray next to Adler and sat on the couch to watch the cartoon with him.

Adler watched as the cartoon cat chased the little mouse around the house and into its mouse hole. He picked up a crumpet and nibbled on it engrossed in the television. "Daddy?" Adler began, "can we get a kitten?" He turned towards his father with curious eyes. Leonard smiled sweetly at his little son, "That is a discussion we could have with your mother, son. Almost every witch or wizard has some sort of pet that they take with them to school when they head off to Hogwarts. Maybe we'll get you one for your birthday, how about that?" Adler smiled excitedly. "I'm gonna name it Apple!" Leonard laughed and hugged his son. "Quite a good name for a cat, son. Daddy's got to go to work. I love you, Ad." Adler hugged his father back. "Love you too, Daddy." Adler turned back towards the television and laughed as the mouse bit the cat's tail.

"Afternoon Summers!" Bernard Belsby waved to Leonard as he stepped out of the fireplace and into the main lobby of the Ministry. "Hello Bernard. How are you today?" They walked towards the elevators. "Oh, the usual. Karen's persistent on me to take holiday now that we can afford one. How's Helen and your little one?" "We're doing well. Helen and I got into an argument this morning about being surrounded by muggles. I tried enchanting Adler's bicycle to not fall over in the garden and she was afraid a neighbor would see." Bernard chuckled, "Have you talked to her about moving into Godrics Hollow?" "She won't budge, says that she wants Adler to be surrounded by muggles. I don't understand why. I'd prefer to have a house elf and live like a normal wizarding family. She's so focused on them, it's a wonder she didn't marry one." The doors of the elevator opened and both men stepped inside. "Level Three." Bernard stated to Virgil the house elf. "Let's see what troubles people have gotten into today. Hopefully, nothing too major that we can't work out." Bernard and Leonard worked for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Their first accident together was a young witch who was startled by her boyfriend. She was working in her garden when he came up behind her, startled, she dropped her wand on the ground and her plants grew five times bigger and swallowed the boyfriend whole. As the elevator doors opened on Level Three, Leonard's boss was standing with parchment rolls in his arms. "We've got quite the case for you boys."

Helen sat and watched as Adler rode on his toy broomstick. "Look mummy! I'm flying!" "Good job, baby! Let's put the broom away so we can go shopping. Mummy's got to get some materials from Diagon Alley." She got up and stuck her wand in her hair. Just then a sharp pain stung her side and she fell to the floor. A memory came flooding into her mind, one she had tried to bury the day it happened. _Helen was carrying a sleeping Adler into his room. She had just set him in his crib and turned to leave when she heard a deep voice come from the crib. "_ THE END OF HOGWARTS DRAWS NEAR…. THE CHILD BORN OF THE SUMMER SAGE WILL REVIVE HER…. WHILE HER HEART STILL BEATS, THE BLOOD RUNS THIN… HER MIND WILL CLOUD AS THE LUNGS COLLAPSE… CEASING THE END OF HER LIFE. ONLY WHEN THE CHILD ACCEPTS THIS FATE WILL SHE BE REVIVED." _Helen looked inside the crib and saw Adler close his eyes and fall asleep peacefully. Panicked, she sent her mother an owl asking what was meant about this new prophecy. She worried and waited for a response from her mother. Finally, a week after she sent the owl, her mother's reply came._ "This family has a secret that I should have told you long ago…one that involves your son."

Helen regained her consciousness as Adler kneeled next to her. "Mummy!" "I'm okay, my love." She smiled weakly at her sweet son's concerned face. His bright blue eyes watered with worry, contrasted to his dark brown hair that covered his eyes. "We have to take you to get a trim, don't we?" Adler smiled his toothy grin as Helen swept his hair out of his face. She stood up as the pain receded and grabbed her handbag. "Grab my hand, Addy." Adler grabbed his mother's hand. Helen took him to the fireplace and took the Floo Network to Diagon Alley. "We have to get your father some new robes for work, but have to stop at Gringotts first."

Adler looked around at all the other Witches and Wizards passing by along the street. They walked by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour as a mother and child were fighting about having too much ice cream. Adler looked and saw the big white building that was Gringotts. "Adler, do not stare at the Goblins they can be quite rude. Just keep quiet and stay close." Helen began up the steps to the front door. Adler held onto her hand as he looked around and saw the large bronze doors opened while the silver doors remained closed. A goblin remained at the doors, "Identification please." "Is everything okay? I'm just here to withdraw some funds out of my vault." He gave her a stern look. "New protocol has been placed. Identification, please." He outstretched his thin arm towards Helen. She handed him her wand to be searched. He held it for a minute and looked at her. "Very well. You may enter." He held out her wand and she placed it back in her bun. "Thank you." She grabbed Adler's hand and walked through the silver doors.

Leaving Gringotts, Helen and Adler headed towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get Leonard his robes. "Helen? Helen Sage?" A woman's voice rose from the crowd. "Summers, actually." Helen stated matter-of-factly. The plump blond woman emerged from the crowd with two children behind her. "Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you since seventh year! It's me, Lynda. Lynda Thomas, from Hufflepuff." Helen smiled politely and nodded. "Oh Lynda, how have you been?" "I'm doing fantastic, these two right here are my little—Did you say Summers? As in you and Leo?" Lynda raised her eyebrow. "Yes, and this is our little boy Adler." Helen looked at her son as he hid behind her legs. "He definitely is like his father isn't he? Shy with the ladies." Lynda laughed. "Yes, well, I have shopping to do so I guess I will see you later." "Oh, of course! I'll send an owl your way here in a couple days, we should have tea and biscuits together! You can bring your little one with you to have a play date with my children." Helen smiled and began to walk away. "That sounds nice Lynda, thank you." Helen picked up Adler and carried him towards Madam Malkin's. "Mummy, do I have to play with them?" Helen smiled. "Only if you want to, Addy." She kissed his forehead and he laid his head on her shoulder as she walked.

Helen thought about what Lynda said. She hadn't heard her maiden name in years. When she was younger she was proud of the Sage surname. However, now that she was older she knew that the Sage surname was a curse. After she heard the prophecy come from Adler's crib, she began to do her research on her family history. She found that her family had a long running history of the women in the family purely being Ravenclaws. She sent an owl to her mother asking her for the reason behind it. Her mother sent a letter back, "Our family is a matriarchy dear. You're the first in a long line of Sage women to have taken her husband's name. Every first born Sage woman has been sorted to Ravenclaw for as far as I can remember. Not once have we been sorted anywhere else. With your husbands side of the family I have heard that it's always the first born male to be sorted into Gryffindor. I would like you to visit me this summer, bring little Addy too."

When the summer came, Helen had packed up the small family and headed towards the countryside where her family home was located. Sage Manor sat in the quiet countryside of Ireland, a large stone wall ran the perimeter of the property with a wrought iron gate as the only opening in the wall. "The years have not been good to this place." Leonard whispered to Helen as they walked through the gate. They looked around and saw as nature had taken its course with the Manor. Vines were growing up on the walls. The large yard had been overtaken by weeds and the grass was overgrown. Most of the trees had looked dead. "Are you sure she still lives here and hasn't abandoned ship?" Leonard said as he stepped over a large root that had grown over the pathway to the Manor. Helen was silent as they walked to the front doors. When they reached the door, Helen gripped the old Eagle head knocker and knocked in a pattern; three quick knocks, a quick knock and a slow knock, two slow knocks and a quick knock, and one small quick knock. As she finished the last knock Leonard turned to see a completely different view from when they walked in. The yard was properly cared for, the trees were full of life with their leaves, and he could smell sweet scents in the breeze from the herbs the Sage family grew in their greenhouses. "It's a masking spell like the one Hogwarts has, my great grandmother put it on the house during World War Two. If you just do a normal knock my great aunt Gertrude's ghost comes and throws stones at you." Helen laughed as Leonard stared at her with an open mouth. "I forgot you have only seen it look like this the last time you were here when we were in school."

Helen's mother, Gerta, strolled around the corner of the house carrying a basket of sage leaves. "Hello my loves!" She set the basket on the step and gave them all a hug. "C'mere Adler my baby." Gerta said taking Adler out of Helen's arms. She motioned for them to enter the house and led them into the kitchen. "Helga, we have guests! Please make up some of your very best cookies and tea, we'll be in the dining room." Helga, the house elf, bowed so far her nose pressed hard against the floor. "Coming right up, Mistress Sage." Gerta set the basket of sage leaves on the counter top and walked them into the dining room. Inside the dining room was a large U shaped table with enough space for the Queens court to be seated. "It never fails, every time I'm here, I'm always astounded." Gerta sat down in one of the large chairs and Helen and Leonard followed suit. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me in person mother?" Gerta set Adler down on the floor and looked at Leonard. "There's some children's toys in the guest bedroom, third floor up, turn right and walk all the way down to the last door." Leonard picked Adler up off the ground and carried him out. He knew that he wasn't invited to the conversation Helen and her mother were about to have, and he wasn't going to argue. He'd ask Helen about it later.

When Gerta was certain Leonard was out of earshot she began her speech. "When you told me about what you heard, I knew while waiting for me to reply you would do some research. What did you find out?" Helen eyed her mother with an inquisitive look. "I found that, like you had said, most of the women in the Sage line have always been Ravenclaws. That it's been that way for a very long time." Gerta smiled and took a sip of tea. "Yes dear, it has been that way for centuries. Since the beginning of Hogwarts in fact." She set her teacup down and walked over to the large window viewing the Sage garden. "Rowena Ravenclaw is an ancestor of ours. It was in the mid-1890s when the name Ravenclaw was changed to Sage. Maria Ravenclaw married Fredrick Sage, she was so in love with him that everyone thought she had taken a love potion from him. Truth was, she was just smitten. She had taken his name and gave him seven boys. He was thrilled. On her last pregnancy however, things hadn't been going that well for them. They were struggling to keep food on the table, and she had three little ones still at home, while the older boys were off at Hogwarts. Fredrick had become a drunk and was never home. When she finally gave birth, Fredrick had seen that the child was a little girl and swore that she wasn't his. Maria was a faithful woman and everyone around them knew that the little girl was his. When the child had turned 11 she had been sent to Hogwarts. Her older brothers had been placed in every house except for one. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house only her mother had been in. When she was in her third year, it was discovered that she was very gifted in divination." Gerta turned to see that Helen was still listening. "What does this have to do with Addy?" She sat back down next to her daughter. "It was the first time a true prophecy was heard. One that as we speak is coming true about our family. When you mentioned to me what Adler had prophesied, I had done my own research of what it could mean. Her prophecy was only recorded at the end, no one was able to catch it in time to record." Gerta got back up and walked out of the room. Helen just sat there in silence. CRACK. Helga had appeared next to Helen, "I apologize for the intrusion Miss Helen, I was only coming to clean up." Helen smiled sweetly, "You're fine Helga. Mum just went into the other room." Helga bowed and snapped her fingers, the plates that Helen and Gerta were eating off of had vanished, as well as the tea cups. With another crack Helga vanished as Gerta walked back in the room. "Oh good, she got the plates." In her arms was a pensieve and a little bottle with white liquid in it. "What's the pensieve for mother?" She set the bowl down and opened the bottle, "Its Aunt Gertrude's memory of the prophecy." "Wait, Great Aunt Gertrude was that little girl?" Gerta smiled and poured the memory into the pensive. "No dear, Aunt Gertrude was her daughter. Great Grandmother Sage was the little girl in the story. Now listen." The memory swam around in the pensieve and Helen saw as a much younger version of her Great Great Grandmother emerged out of the liquid. Her mouth was moving but no noise was coming out. Helen leaned closer to hear it when the voice rang out loud. "THE CHILD OF THE SUMMER SAGE APPROACHES….HE WILL BE THE ONE TO REVIVE HER…HE WILL BE CALLED THE CHILD OF THE EAGLE."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Adler! Wake up son, we are going to your grandmother's house for the party!" Leonard shouted up the stairs. Adler opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Today was his eleventh birthday party, and tomorrow he would be turning eleven. The day he gets his letter from Hogwarts. He sat up and looked across his room to see the medium size cage sitting on his desk. The door was open. "Where have you gone off to now, Apple?" He trotted over to the cage and peered inside. "Bloody ferret, always getting loose." Adler opened his bedroom door and ran downstairs. Leonard was eating eggs at the kitchen table when Adler ran into the kitchen. "Have you seen Apple? He got loose again." Leonard took a bite and chewed before answering, "Haven't I told you to put a lock on that cage? Otherwise I'll be sending you to school with Venus." Adler sat down across from him. "All I'm saying is you need to keep him in his cage overnight." Leonard took another bite of his breakfast. A plate of eggs appeared in front of Adler suddenly. "I'm not hungry Wilma, you can take it back." The plate disappeared again and Adler stood up. "I'll go find him." "We're leaving in an hour to go to your grandmother's. Wear the scarf my sister made you please." Adler rolled his eyes and ran upstairs to his room.

Last year, for Adler's tenth birthday, his father had held the party at their house in Godrics Hollow. His father's side of the family had all come to celebrate. As expected, everyone brought gifts for Adler. "We're so excited our little Addy is turning ten! That's another year closer to going to Hogwarts!" Grandmother Summers said as she kissed Adler on his cheek. Adler laughed nervously as the rest of the family poured into the house. After his mother died, Adler's father talked about nothing but Hogwarts and how he was excited that Adler would be sorted into Gryffindor. When they moved to Godrics Hollow, Leonard showed Adler famous witches and wizards that came from Gryffindor, even the statue of James and Lilly Potter with baby Harry. "These are who I want you to look up to son, I know your mother would have said otherwise. But this is who we are. Us Summers men are true Gryffindors through and through, nothing will change that." He said as he pat Adler on the back and walked back towards their home.

"Adler! Time for cake son!" Leonard yelled from the kitchen. The whole Summers clan was gathered around the table, Adler noticed all of them had been wearing at least one thing Gryffindor related. Grandmother Summers was wearing a ring with a red gemstone and two lions holding it up. Aunt Betsy was wearing a Gryffindor sweater and Uncle Gerard had a lion patch on his coat jacket. When he went to blow out his candles, he saw that the cake read, _Our little Lion is another year closer to his den Happy 10_ _th_ _Adler!_ "Go on son, make a wish and blow out the candles!" Leonard said cheerfully. Adler closed his eyes and held his breath. Everyone sat in silence as they waited with ginormous smiles on their faces. When Adler blew his candles out, they all pointed their wands to the ceiling and red and gold confetti exploded from them. Adler smiled anxiously as his father began cutting the cake. "Birthday boy gets first dibs on cake!" Leonard handed Adler his plate and winked at him. Adler took the plate and began eating. He didn't want any of them to know how he truly felt about being sorted, about how he didn't want to disappoint anyone. Especially his own father, whom had told him everything about being a Gryffindor and Adler felt that he didn't fit in with the Gryffindor status. He didn't know where he fit in.

Adler found the scarf his aunt made him last year and wrapped it around his neck. From the corner of his room he heard a scratching noise. He snuck over to the corner and found his pet ferret, Apple, stuck in a cardboard tube. "C'mere you." Adler reached out and picked up the ferret and tube. "S'whachu get for sneaking out at night again." He pulled the tube over the ferrets head and stuck the tube in the cage and put the ferret on his shoulder. "Time to go to Grams. If I have to wear this," Adler pointed to the scarf, "you have to wear that." And pulled a small Gryffindor sweater out from his desk drawer. Apple jumped off his shoulder and ran under the bed. "It's not that bad! You only wear this thing once a year, I'll take it off of you when we get home." The small head popped out from under the bed and its little beady eyes stared into Adler's. "I'll give you extra treats." Apple rolled over onto his back, signaling a truce. Adler picked him up and pulled the sweater over his head. "Look, not that bad." Apple climbed up onto Adler's shoulder and laid across the back of his neck. Adler laughed and ran back downstairs. Leonard was waiting by the fireplace holding a small container full of powder. "It's either Floo Network or Apparation, your birthday, you decide." He smiled as Adler entered the room. "I've never gone by apparation before!" Adler said excitedly. Leonard put the container of floo powder back on the mantle and held out his right arm. "It's not every day a young boy becomes a wizard!" Adler smiled and took his father's arm in his. Before Adler knew what was happening, he felt his feet leave the ground as his body went through what felt like a small black funnel. When his feet hit the ground, he looked around and saw that he was in his grandmother's backyard. A large red and gold banner was strung across the edge of her house that read, "Happy 11th Birthday Adler! Our Cub Has Become A Lion!" Adler felt his face go red and his legs began to tremble. Leonard felt his son begin to shiver, "You alright Ad?" Adler took a breath and gave a small smirk to his father, "Never better." He let go of Leonard's arm and went to sit down at a small picnic table. Leonard went over to go help the rest of the Adults get ready for the party. _Again with the Gryffindor things_ , Adler thought, _Of course I want to be in the same house as my father and his father before him, but what if I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. I'm not daring or anything. I mean, I can fake it, but I'd rather be home reading then doing something daring and brave._ "Addy! Come in here!" his grandmother yelled from inside the house interrupting his thoughts. Adler stood up and walked through the open door and into the kitchen. "Yes, Grams?" She hugged him and handed him an envelope. " 'Appy Birthday! It's your letter!" She squealed with excitement. Adler looked at the envelope in his hands. The yellow envelope felt heavy in his hands, _this is it,_ he thought, _this is my acceptance letter!_ He turned it over and saw that the front of the yellowish envelope had red writing on it addressed to him at this exact location.

Mr. A. Summers

Grandmother's Kitchen

Godrics Hollow

England

Adler looked around the room and saw his family smiling all around him. "What are you waiting for?" Aunt Betsy questioned, "Open it!" Adler's hands shook as he nervously opened the envelope. The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Summers,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonnagall,

 _Headmistress_.

Adler stared at the letter in disbelief. He did it, he finally got into Hogwarts. Of course he already knew he would, he had shown signs of magic since he was three. There was no denying he wasn't a wizard. The feeling of actually having a real letter from Hogwarts in his hands just helped the fact that he was on his way to learning how to use his magic and the knowledge of how his magic worked excited him.

"Looks like we'll be sending Venus to Hogwarts when we get back home!" Leonard said, breaking Adler out of his daze. Adler skimmed through the second page of the letter that just held all of the materials he needed for his first year. "I wish mum was here to see this." Adler said with a small smile on his face as a tear rolled down his cheek. Grandmother Summers came up to Adler and embraced him. "Oh honey, she knew from the very day you were born that you are a very special wizard who will do wonderful things at that school." Adler snuffled and dried his eyes on his sleeve. "Thanks Gram. Thank you everyone for being here, this birthday is the best one ever!"

"The wonderful Leaky Cauldron!" Leonard said as they stood in front of the small, grubby looking pub. "I've been here before dad. I know." Leonard acted like Adler didn't say anything. "Let's go in and see if we can find Diagon Alley!" Adler rolled his eyes as his father opened the door. Inside was ark and shabby with a woman cleaning some glasses behind the bar. Leonard stopped and talked to a few people that Adler didn't really care to get to know. "Time for Adler to get his things for Hogwarts. He'll be sorted to Gryffindor for sure, all Summers men are!" Adler heard his father say a few times. Adler just smiled and nodded. They worked their way to the walled courtyard outside of the pub. Leonard pulled out his wand and tapped on a brick three times. The wall opened up to reveal Diagon Alley. "Right, now let's go grab your things." They went to many of the shops and gathered many of the items on Adler's list. They headed towards Ollivanders Wand shop and walked inside. The shop was eerily quiet and dusty. "Hello?" Leonard said. They listened for a minute in complete silence. "Maybe he's not in right now, let's go get your robes and then we can come back." Leonard began to lead Adler out of the shop when Adler heard a noise. "Good morning." They both stopped and turned. Standing behind the counter was an old man smiling at them. "Good morning, Mr. Ollivander. How are you today?" Leonard said as he closed the door and walked back inside. "Waited for this day a while, just like the day Harry Potter came into my shop. I went through many wands before his wand chose him. Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Brother to the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Adler and Leonard stared at Mr. Ollivander. "Ah yes, but enough of my rambling. Let's get you a wand my boy." Mr. Ollivander pulled out a tape measure with silver markings from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm my boy?" Adler held up his left arm. "Ah yes, quite like your mother. You don't find many left handed wizards or witches." Adler held out his arm as Mr. Ollivander measured him. Mr. Ollivander was talking, but Adler wasn't paying attention, the tape measure was measuring between his eye brows. He realized that Mr. Ollivander had placed a wand in front of him. "That's enough thank you." He said as the tape measure fell to the floor. "Try this wand." Adler held it in his arm. "Applewood, Dragon Heartstring, twelve inches. Give it a wave." Adler gripped it and waved. "No, no, no. Give it back, not that one." Mr. Ollivander put the wand back in its box and took a couple minutes to find another wand. He slowly he handed it to Adler, "Try this one." As soon as the wand touched Adlers fingers, the wand felt warm in his hand. He waved it around and blue and bronze sparks shot from the end of the wand like fireworks. "Amazing." Mr. Ollivander stated. "Almost identical to your mothers. Yours, however has the core like your fathers." Adler looked at the hard wand in his hand. "Cypress Wood, Unicorn hair, ten and three quarter in length." Mr. Ollivander told him as Leonard paid seven galleons for the wand. "Take care of this wand young Adler, for you shall find that the more you use it, the more the wand will trust you." He whispered into Adler's ear as they left the shop.

Walking towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Leonard stopped and stood still. "What's wrong dad?" Adler noticed that his father was focusing his eyes on the door of Madam Malkin's so Adler stopped and looked as well. He watched as three blonde headed figures walked out of the shop. The child looked to be Adler's age, which meant that they were possibly shopping for Hogwarts robes. However, when they came near someone, that person would dart out of their way and stare at them as they walked past. "Who are they father?" Adler asked. It took a minute for Leonard to register that Adler had said something. "Malfoy, distant cousin of Lucius." Adler turned towards his father, "The one in Azkaban?" Leonard shushed him but nodded. "Yes. Now, no more talking of it. Let's go get your robes."


	4. Chapter 4

**_MANY MEETINGS_**

 **September 1 – Present Day**

In the distance one can hear the chugging of a steam engine as it follows its track to its final destination, the small wizarding village of Hogsmeade. Residing in one of its carriages sits Adler Summers, wondering what his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would hold for him. He continues to replay the words from his father "…better be Gryffindor ey!" as he begins to put on his robes. Without a doubt Adler is nervous just thinking about the sorting ceremony. Coming from a long line of purebloods the expectations of being sorted into the correct house are tremendous. Adler begins fumbling with his tie, before he is interrupted by someone knocking on his cabin door. His sharp light blue eyes find themselves staring at a girl with wavy light brown hair, short of stature, and storm grey eyes. She smiles brightly and motions to let her into his cabin. Adler is hesitant, but takes a deep breath and allows her to come in.

"Oy! Thanks for letting me in, I hope you won't kick me out like the others have. I am just curious, ya know?" she responds quickly while dragging a large trunk behind her. "I can't help the fact that I've never heard of you lot. Ya can't blame a gal for trying to ask questions. I am just trying to learn, why else would I be on this bloody train!" she giggles pushing her trunk under the seats. With a whirl she stands up and places an enthusiastic hand to Adler, "Mueller. Bronwyn, Mueller. Nice to make ya acquaintance!" Adler shakes himself out of his confusion, and reaches out for her hand and shakes it slowly. "Adler Summers…." He states quietly, looking directly at his shoes. "What was that?" Bronwyn asks, angling her head to find Adler's baby blues. "Adler. Summers." Adler responds with a hint of irritation. "Summers? I had a neighbor named Summers once!" Bronwyn said plopping herself next to Adler's seat. Adler can't help but smile at his cabin mates antics, so straight forward and honest about her intentions. _I guess it could be worse_ , Adler thinks to himself as he takes his seat next to Bronwyn. "Hey Adler, take a look at what I snagged before those buggers threw me out…" she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously as she pulls out the familiar packaging of a chocolate frog. "Bronwyn…what's so special about chocolate frogs? I have been eating them my whole life." Adler asked confused arching his eyebrows in return. Bronwyn's smile quickly faded, when she realized that maybe Adler wasn't like her after all. Her grey eyes glance down to the purple hexagon in her palm, her mouth forming a thin line. She begins to speak when Adler quickly interrupts and exclaims, "Bronwyn, are you a muggle born?".

Adler grew up being surrounded by muggle families and children, and thankfully had this innate ability to keep his magical powers under control even when he first discovered them. His mum had always told him he was gifted, and a quick learner just like she was. He remembered a time when he would bring candies from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to the siblings next door, with whom he had played with on occasion. He wanted to fit in, and thought by bringing them things he knew they would never find in the muggle world he would be what they called "cool". Needless to say, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans were not the way to a muggle's heart. Adler should have noticed it in Bronwyn's eyes when they lit up with excitement and wonder, that this is the first time she had seen chocolate frogs. "Listen…it's nothing to be ashamed of. I grew up around muggles. I am sorry I didn't realize you didn't grow up in our world, but you are here now so let me help you…alright?" Adler whispered kindly. Bronwyn leaped into his arm hugging him, silently thanking him. It seems Adler was the first person Bronwyn had run into that didn't make fun of her, and he knew how she felt all to well. Adler smiled to himself as he hugged her back. Bronwyn returned to her seat smiling, her eyes watery from holding back tears. "You are a good bloke Adler, ya know that?" Adler grinned, and brushed his dark bangs out of his eyes trying to hide his blushing cheeks from Bronwyn. "May I?" Adler asks, pointing to the chocolate frog on Bronwyn's lap. She hands it to him carefully, afraid it would fall during their transaction. Adler begins to open the packaging slowly, speaking softly "You have to be careful with chocolate frogs, they have a bit of magic in them that allows them to hop right out – almost as if they are alive. No worries though, the magic doesn't last long and you can eat them as soon as they stop moving. The best part, in my opinion, are the collectable cards. I've been collecting them for a long time now." With his last words of his explanation the frog jumped directly onto Bronwyn's head, and she begins to laugh. "What a cute little guy! Hey you! You are welcome to stay there if you like!" she chortles to the milky amphibian on her head. This was definitely not the reaction Adler had expected, he could tell Bronwyn was not the typical muggle born. He could see it in all of her being, she loved magic. She embraced it with her soul.

"Whose that?" she asked as she examined the hexagon collectable card. There on the front cover was the one and only boy who lived, Harry Potter. "You don't know Harry Potter!?" Adler exclaimed. "He saved our world! He defeated Who Shall Not Be Named! He is undoubtedly the bravest wizard that has ever lived!" Adler ranted as he paced back and forth in his cabin. "Adler…." Bronwyn said. Adler continued to rant stating that how could even a muggle born like herself not know THE Harry Potter. "Adler." Bronwyn repeated. He was still deeply involved in his proclamation about, who is arguably, his personal hero when finally Bronwyn gets up and shakes him out of it. "Adler! HE IS GONE!" she screams into his face. Adler immediately stops and stares at the card that had now landed on the floor. "You can't expect him to hang around at his office at the Ministry every day, can you?" Adler advised. Bronwyn answered Adler with a blank expression. That is when Adler realized that helping his new friend, may be a lot harder than he had originally anticipated. Suddenly the Hogwarts Express stops, blowing one last long tune before allowing students to depart the train. "WE ARE HERE!" Bronwyn cries as she hurriedly straightens up her robes and begins gathering her trunk. Snapping out of his thoughts Adler grabs his ferret Apple, who had witnessed the whole event from the top of the cabin, and departs the cabin following Bronwyn to the platform. Just like his mother had told him, there was the infamous Gate Keeper Hagrid greeting first years. His massive presence was something Adler had only dreamed about when his parents told him about this caring half giant, and to see him in person had Adler realizing that it was getting closer to the one thing he had been fearing since the moment he had stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ earlier that day. The sorting ceremony was right around the corner, and it took every ounce of Adler's strength to not hurl at the thought.

Bronwyn had silently shuffled herself next to Adler, nudging him with her elbows. Adler cringed, looking back at Bronwyn. _If she only knew what was coming next_ , Adler thought as he examined Bronwyn's face. Bronwyn had a round apple shaped face with rosy cheeks and a button nose. There was a distinct beauty mark on the right hand corner of her almond shaped eyes, but most noticeably was her distinct quirky smile. It was a smile that could give people hope, and the ability to wash away all potential fears that would lie ahead. Ultimately, Adler was grateful to have made such a great friend so early on. He was hoping that maybe he would be so lucky to have Bronwyn join him in whatever house he would be sorted into. "Um, Bronwyn…" Adler says, squished between a sea of other first students. "What Adler? Can't you see we are getting ready to get on this amazing magical boats!" She squealed with excitement, jumping up and down trying to look over the other students' heads to get another glimpse of their upcoming mode of transportation. "Um…the frog…it's…melting." Adler stated matter a fact like. Bronwyn swings around, immediately throwing her hands to her hair where a warm chocolatey goo welcomed her. "Adler, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" She exclaimed. Without a second thought, Adler stuffs his free hand into his robe pocket fishing out his snowy white ferret Apple. "Apple loves chocolate, he'll have you cleaned up in a jiff!" He smiled, carefully placing Apple on top of Bronwyn's head. "Hi there Apple! Thanks for the clean up, I'll make sure to catch ya nice juicy rat!" she giggled as she felt Apple's small sand paper tongue lapping up the remains of the chocolate frog.

"Look at that, a walking rat's nest is entering Hogwarts! What other filthy things is this bloody school going to let in next?" a venomous voice yelled. Quicker than a changing of a boggart, Bronwyn follows the voice leading her to a blonde headed, slicked hair boy. "Oy, what did you say you little git?" Bronwyn asked puffing out her chest. Apple's little claws dug deeply into Bronwyn's scalp, as he could feel the tension of the situation rising. Dark eyes stared back at Bronwyn, an all to familiar sneer developing on the boys face. "My uncle warned me about your lot." Adler had finally caught up with Bronwyn and stared directly at the boy in front of them. _Blonde. Slicked back hair. Brand new robes. Cold stare. This is definitely a Malfoy._ Adler thought, his pupils growing. "Don't bother with him Bronwyn." Adler whispered into Bronwyn's left ear. "Just so you know, that's not how you treat others – whoever you are." Bronwyn stated boastfully. The blonde boy shook his head and laughed turning back to his friends who were entering one of the magical boats that was departing across the lake to the massive structure that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bronwyn and Adler were ushered into their boat by no other than Hagrid himself, "Hold on now. That's good. WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!" The flickering of the flames in the lanterns at the front boats reflected off of the lakes surface, their boat was surrounded by other excited first year students who were captivated by the beauty of their new home for the next several months. Bronwyn's eyes sparkled as she looked up at the castle ahead, a small tear trickling down her cheek that she quickly wiped away hoping Adler had not seen. Adler wondered if this is how his parents felt when they came to Hogwarts. Excited, anxious, and inspired. Adler closed his eyes and tried to remember what his mother had told him so long ago.

It was a beautiful spring day at St. Mungo's hospital, where a young wizarding family was taking a walk in the courtyard of the institution. A wizard in his early thirties, scruffy, but stricken with exhaustion was pushing a witch close to his age in a wheelchair. A warm fleece blue and silver blanket was draped across her lap, her feet were wrapped in bandages, and she had an overall frail appearance – but yet she smiled. Little scarecrow feet like lines were apparent by her eyes as she grinned, watching a little boy pretend he was on a broomstick chasing a golden snitch. A slender hand moved to the wizard's rough ones, wrapping her fingers around his knuckles slightly pressing. Leonard Summers took a deep breath and bent down to give his wife Helen a butterfly kiss. She closed her eyes when his lips grazed her cheek as if just taking in every action of her beloved husband. Leonard brought Helen next to the bench where they could sit as a family, but before he sat Helen requested of him to please bring her a drink of water. With a tired smile he obliges and begins to walk towards the double doors they had just entered the garden from. "Adler, my sweet boy. Come to Mummy will you?" Helen asked kindly. Adler glanced quickly towards his mother's direction, and begins to gallop towards her with an imaginary broomstick still between his tiny legs. Both of them laughing, Helen hoists Adler up into her lap and cuddles him lovingly. "My dear son, do you remember the riddles Mummy has been teaching you?" Adler looked up at his mother expectantly, she slowly begins to mouth the words until Adler begins to speak in a small voice "It's between heaven and earth, and is not on a tree. In this riddle, I have told you, but you can't tell me." "Very good, Adler! And what's the other one? Hm. Do you remember?" Helen coaxes as she tickles Adler's tummy. "Voiceless it cries, wingless it flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters." Adler stated between giggles and trying to catch his breath. Helen hugs him tightly and whispers "Never forget those riddles, my darling. One day you will need to know their answers to give you your best chance." A small tear rolls down Helen's cheek as she tries to bring Adler closer to her chest. His little heartbeat against her own.

Adler opened his eyes to be greeted by Bronwyn's hand, gesturing that she would help him out of the boat. "Come on Adler, take my hand or we will be left behind!" Adler smiled shyly and accepted her generous offer. "Thanks…Bronwyn." He sighs as he straightens his robes once safely on land. While Bronwyn hasn't known Adler long, she could tell something was bothering him. "Adler, what's the matter now?" Bronwyn asks exacerbated and having finally reached the rest of the first-year students. Adler begins to take a deep breath to explain to Bronwyn the upcoming events, but is stopped by Hagrid's the Game Keepers booming voice. "Alright, first years gather 'round. I'll – eh- must let ya go now. Follow these there stairs, and you will meet with Professor Longbottom at the top of 'em. Be good now! And I'll see ya in the Great Hall!" Adler's eyes grew wide as he recognized the last name. He had read that Neville Longbottom killed the last of He Who Shall Not Be Named's horcruxes, which ultimately was the reason Harry could defeat the Dark Lord. Adler could feel his mouth becoming dry at the thought of meeting such an iconic wizard, who he had heard stories about since he was a little boy. He trudged about the stairs, breathing heavily. Bronwyn skipped every other step just to get there as quickly as possible. Light squeaking from the inside of his robes brought Adler back to reality. Apple had been suffocating under his robes once they had entered the enormous castle. "I am sorry Apple, but you'll have to stay there until after the Sorting Ceremony." Adler explained, rubbing Apple's small paws. "Sorting Ceremony? What's that?" Bronwyn turns and asks, tilting her head ever so slightly. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" came a tenor voice with a west Yorkshire dialect just as Adler was about to answer. Adler and Bronwyn look up to see a middle-aged, average sized man with a cheeky grin on his face. A 5 o'clock shadow around his square jaw line, and bright hazel eyes with a slight twinkle looking down at the rest of the students. Professor Longbottom was wearing a crimson satin vest with a golden tie under his jet-black dress robes. Atop of his head was a wizard cap that would magically transition different scenes of a lion prancing amongst wild flowers and greenery. Adler immediately recognized the colors of Gryffindor house, deducting that he was looking at the Head of House for those brave lions.

"I am Professor Longbottom, and will be escorting you into The Great Hall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I remember being in your shoes and being terrified, so don't worry it is completely normal to be nervous." Suddenly a blonde hair girl squealed stepping back abruptly. There at her feet was a toad, croaking as he took one slow step towards the girl's shoes. "Oh Trevor," chuckled Professor Longbottom as he grabbed Trevor and shoved him back into his robes. Bronwyn giggled at the other girl's response, and smiled brightly when Professor Longbottom gave her a sly wink as he walked away.

Adler and Bronwyn both take deep breaths as they see the blonde boy they had met at the docks stride towards them. "I am sure you were wondering, who I am." He said with a sneer, his friends flanking him on either side. Bronwyn steps forward answering with a cold stare, "What do you want, ya little git?" Adler begins to breath heavily, uncertain on how the situation would unfold. "Malfoy. Zamai Malfoy is my name and I want to make sure you won't forget it." Zamai states, glaring at Adler who had been staring down at his feet. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Bronwyn interjects putting up her fists like heavyweight champion. Zamai chortles glancing to his friends over who begin to chuckle with him, "What is a mighty mudblood going to do?" Zamai spats as he watches Bronwyn's eyebrows furrow into a look of confusion. From the crowd a tall boy with long amber hair wrapped in a ponytail, and a noticeable scar on his face steps between Bronwyn and Zamai. "Not even here for 15 minutes, and already causing trouble. Have you no manners or respect for this institution?" Zamai looks the boy up and down, and turns to walk away. It is evident that whoever he was, was forced to grow up much quicker than the rest of the 11 year olds standing in front of the doors of the Great Hall. Just as Bronwyn begins to speak, Professor Longbottom enters from the massive oak double doors. "We are ready for you." He smiles and beckons the first years to follow him into the famous Great Hall.


End file.
